Freaky Spell
by HyperionX
Summary: Another spell done by the one and only Twilight Sparkle has gone wrong, causing something to happen to her and the one she invited over.
1. Side Effect

"Hey Twilight, are you sure this is going to work?" A nervous Rainbow Dash said. She was holding an apple. "I've heard all about that incident with Pinkie and Fluttershy a few days ago."

"Don't worry Dash, I know this growth spell won't have any similar side effect in case the same thing happens." Twilight Sparkle said. "Okay, you ready?" She sounded really excited.

"Uhhh I guess…"

Twilight fired her horn's magic at the apple. The apple actually grew in size, but only a little. It was enough to make her happy. "Yes! It worked!"

Rainbow Dash thought the apple felt heavier and put it down on the table in front of her and Twilight, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but it was still surrounded by the aura of magic.

"Uhh Twilight, why is it still glowing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight laughed. "Oh that's just an animation error."

Rainbow was confused. "What?"

Twilight avoided the question. "Come on Dash there's nothing wrong with it." She took a bite. "See? Why don't you try it?" She extended her foreleg to Rainbow.

Rainbow accepted and slowly took a small bite out of the magic-engulfed apple. As the piece went on her tongue, she thought it tasted different. "Hey, this is actually good! It tastes better!" she smiled.

She saw Twilight holding her head, looking like she was in pain. The concerned Pegasus approached the lavender pony. "Twilight? Are you alright?"

Twilight half-opened her eyes and saw her friend. "D-Dash… help me…" She suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Rainbow Dash gasped. She nudged her friend's shoulder lightly. "Twilight? Twilight?!" Dash felt weak all of a sudden. She collapsed to the floor, just beside Twilight.

A few moments later, the lavender pony groaned and slowly opened her eyes. _Am I… dead?_ She rubbed the back of her head. "Man, what happened?" As she continued rubbing her head, she touched her mane. It felt different for her. When she saw her hoof, it wasn't what she expected. She felt so confused, but was more scared. "W-what's going on here?!" Hearing her current voice gave her a clue. "Why do I sound like-" She looked to the right and gasped. She saw her own body lying on the floor, looking unconscious. "No! T-this can't be happening!" She went near her own body and lightly shook it.

The cyan Pegasus stirred. She opened her eyes, only to see herself. Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up. "Oh no!" She found it weird to have a different voice.

"Twilight" said, "No side effects huh?" She glared at the cyan Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash" said, "This can't be! Growth spells are not supposed to have a side effect like this! It just doesn't add up!"

"Twilight" said, "There should be a reverse spell or something! I don't wanna be the egghead!"

"Dash" glared at her. "And I don't wanna look like skittles!"

The two growled and glared at each other, ready to go into a rumble. Suddenly, somebody entered the library.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"S-S-Sonic? What are you doing here?" "Twilight" said.

"Sorry, were you guys busy? I guess I'll just leave th-" Sonic was cut off by "Twilight".

"NO! I-I mean… you can stay…" She blushed.

Sonic approached the blushing lavender pony. "Whoa Twilight, you okay? You don't look so good…" He felt her cheeks.

"Twilight" blushed harder. She gently held the hedgehog's hand away from her burning cheeks. "N-no I'm fine Sonic." She smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure? I can't just let the one who offered her home for me to stay in be sick." Sonic said.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me alright?" She huffed, trying to act as tough as she can.

"If you say so. Hey Rainbow."

"Oh hey Sonic." "Dash" said.

"Sooo what were you two doing?" Sonic asked.

The cyan Pegasus replied, "Oh I just did a spell that modifies the composition of objects, increasing their size."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Rainbow" quickly realized what she said. "I-I mean Twilight, who is over there, did a magic spell to make apples bigger." She grinned and chuckled nervously.

Sonic went closer to "Twilight" and whispered, "Hey Twilight, I think Dash is getting smarter. You better step up your game."

"Twilight" felt a little offended by what she heard. "Are you saying that I'm- I mean Dash… is dumb?!" She said angrily.

"Dash" gasped.

Sonic quickly realized what he said. "Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just trying to say that I know Twilight's really intelligent because she shows it."

"Dash" blushed at his compliment, if it was even one. She had to act like she was actually Rainbow. "Well Sonic, you don't know much about me yet. You might be surprised."

Sonic said, "Fair enough."

"So Sonic, what are you doing here anyway?" "Twilight" asked.

"Oh, just grabbing some books for Tails to read. I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to just do it for him." Sonic explained. He started going towards the bookshelves at the right side of the room. He searched on the rows where he could reach, but the book Tails was looking for wasn't in any. He came to one conclusion that the book must be in the highest parts of the bookshelves. But he didn't see any ladder. "Hey uhh Twilight, can you help me get the book Tails wants? I think it's in the highest rows."

"Rainbow Dash" nudged "Twilight", giving her the sign that Sonic was talking to her.

"Ohh umm, sure… uhh what's the title?" The lavender pony asked.

Sonic mentioned the titled, but it obviously didn't help her. She may have dropped by here a couple of times, but that doesn't mean she knows where all the books exactly are. She just acted along, hoping they would find the book with luck. "Okay, uhh I think it's here…" She pointed at the leftmost shelf. But she didn't know how to use the horn. She took some steps back to "Dash". She whispered, "Hey, how do you use this thing?" She knocked on the horn.

"Dash" gasped and narrowed her eyes at her, and whispered back, "Don't do that! There's a high chance of injury." She sighed. "Just think about the spell you want to use." She explained.

"Twilight" smirked, a playful thought coming in her mind. "Any kind of spell?"

"Now's not the time! Help Sonic!"

The lavender pony had almost forgotten about the reason why she asked her in the first place. She quickly approached the hedgehog, who has been trying to jump to find the book. "Here Sonic, let me help."

"It's about time. I look like I'm bouncing on a spring here."

"Twilight" chuckled nervously. "Sorry." She tried using her magic to levitate the book. She was able to somehow get it out of the shelf, but it was slow and shaky.

"Rainbow Dash" was impressed that she was able to do it.

Yet all of a sudden, she lost control of the book and fell on Sonic's head. "Ow." He rubbed his head.

"Sorry Sonic!"

"It's okay. I'm used to pain anyway." But inside, he actually felt like crying. _Man… That edge is sharper than any spike I've encountered!_

Sonic checked the book, but it wasn't the one Tails was looking for. "This isn't the one. Let's keep looking."

They searched all the shelves, and "Rainbow" just sat there watching in anticipation like a little filly. Despite the current situation, she was a little happy that she didn't have to do all those work unfolding in front of her.

"Twilight" groaned in frustation. "We're never gonna find that darn book!"

"I found it!" Sonic said.

The lavender pony furrowed her brows in anger. "Spoke too soon…" She approached the hedgehog.

"Thanks for the big help Twilight!" He gave her a thumbs up. "See you two later!" He exited the door and ran off.

Once they knew they were alone in the library, the brought the topic up again, with "Twilight" talking first. "Okay how do we fix this? I want my awesome body back!"

The cyan Pegasus paused to think about it. "I'm not so sure if there's a spell for it, and if there is, _you_ have to do it, for obvious reasons."

"Twilight" sighed. "Is there another way?"

"Well, we can always look at books."

And that's exactly what they did, eventually finding a book about spells and its effects, and hopefully side effects as well.

"Dash" opened the book and looked for the page about the spell she used earlier. "Okay, it says here that in case a similar situation like this happens, we have to find a similar sized object that the spell was used on, but shrink it this time, all this before the sun comes down. If this happens during nighttime, wait for tomorrow." She stopped reading and looked up and had a blank expression. "Cliché…" She continued reading. "If you fail to do this before the sunset, then you can always do it the next day."

"Twilight" interrupted her. "You know, it's kinda weird hearing my own voice, and especially that you're talking smart with it!"

"Okay, we just have to find another apple, but this time we have to shrink it." The Pegasus said. "And it's still pretty early. We have a lot of time."

"Is that really the only way?" "Twilight" frowned.

"Come on Rainbow! I thought you don't give up easily? I know you can do it!" The Pegasus said.

The lavender pony was surprised at her friend, but now she was determined. "Okay then, let's go!"

The switched pair of ponies headed out of the library to find some apples.


	2. Suspicions

**I can't believe the long summer break's almost over...**

* * *

"Now where do we find some apples…?" "Rainbow" said.

"Well obviously, Sweet Apple Acres!" "Twilight" said in frustration.

"Oh yeah, right…" The cyan Pegasus sighed.

The two headed off to the farm, and minutes after, they arrived. They saw Applejack doing her usual apple bucking. "Hey Applejack!" "Rainbow" said.

Applejack stopped bucking. "Hey RD! Twilight! What brings ya two here?"

"Is it okay if we get some apples?" "Rainbow" asked.

"Well sure! But can ya guys do me a favor?" Applejack asked with a nervous smile. The two simply nodded. "Ya see, there's a bucket stuck on the roof of the barn. Can one of ya get it for me?" She grinned nervously.

The two had a deadpan expression on their faces and sweat dropped.

"How did you even get a bucket stuck on the roof?!" "Twilight" exclaimed.

"You don't wanna know." Knuckles said, who was sitting behind a nearby tree all this time. He had some bandages on his arms. He went back to resting.

The two ponies were surprised at his sudden appearance.

But because of Applejack and her honest self, she had to tell them. "Knuckles was cleaning the roof, but he suddenly fell."

Knuckles said, "I told you not to tell them Applejack."

"Sorry sugarcube!"

There was something that made the two confused. "How did he get up there?" "Rainbow" asked.

"He can climb walls and somewhat fly too! It surprised me too at first."

"Twilight" said, "Then why can't he do it instead?"

"He's injured! I don't want him to get hurt any further."

"Twilight" hesitated at first, but she just can't let her friend down. "Okay, we'll do it. But since I can't obviously fly, Twilight uhhh I mean Rainbow, has to do it." She pushed her friend forward.

"Okay-" "Rainbow's" pupils shrunk as she quickly realized what was happening. "WHAT?!" She panicked.

"Come on Twilight it's easy to fly." The lavender pony whispered to her.

"Easy for you to say. Are you crazy?! My real body doesn't have wings." She whispered back. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead.

Applejack had one of her eyebrows raised, confused at the two. "Uhhh girls what's going on?"

The two paused and looked at the farmer pony, and grinned nervously. "Sorry Applejack, _Rainbow_ here was just getting ready. _Right?_ " She eyed the Pegasus seriously.

"Uhh yeah…" She chuckled nervously. _Okay Twilight, just focus._ Her eyes widened. _Why are my thoughts in Dashie's voice too?!_ She shook her head and tried to ignore it. "Okay…" She unfolded her wings. She tried flapping her wings, which was a success.

"Twilight" watched her, a little scared that she might fall. But she had to believe and trust in her friend.

As "Rainbow" was able to lift herself off the ground, some random dramatic music suddenly played in the background, lead by Pinkie Pie herself, who was wearing a costume that complimented the act. It was going good so far for the Pegasus.

The music suddenly stopped when Applejack spoke. "Uhhh Rainbow, ya don't usually take this long to fly. In fact, ya take like a second to do so. Is this supposed to be some kind of dramatic effect? Ah guess that explains the music."

"Rainbow" flew higher, though it was a bit unstable for her. She was getting nearer to the roof. Slowly, she moved a little closer to the side of the barn, and soon she reached the top.

"Twilight" was impressed by her friend. "Awesome! Nice one Twilight!" Her pupils shrunk as she quickly realized what she said, and covered her mouth with her hoof.

Applejack was confused by what she said. "Uhh Twilight? Why are ya callin' Rainbow with yer own name?" She already noticed her calling the Pegasus with her own name awhile ago, but she ignored it. But the fact that she has done it for the second time only made her suspicious and confused. "Is there somethin' going on 'ere?" She raised one of her eyebrows.

 _Dun dun duuuun…_ This is what played in the lavender pony's head, but in Twilight's voice. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead. She averted her eyes from Applejack, trying to come up with an excuse. She suddenly laughed. "Oh Applejack you finally caught us! We were just testing if you get tricked easily, and it looks like you don't!" She chuckled nervously, hoping the farmer pony would buy it.

"Ah see… and Ah guess that's the reason why Rainbow's flying like that?" She narrowed her eyes at "Twilight", still having suspicions.

"Y-yeah, exactly." "Twilight" smiled nervously.

"Rainbow" was finally able to land on the ground with the bucket on her hooves. She looked so exhausted, and breathed heavily. She quickly put the bucket down and approached "Twilight". "I am never doing that again!" She whispered.

"Well it's not my fault we switched bodies!" The lavender pony whispered back.

"Rainbow" groaned in anger.

"Give me a reason not to hit ya two!" Applejack exclaimed, glaring at the two.

The two ponies were confused at Applejack. "What are you talking about AJ?" "Rainbow" asked.

"No wonder ya two were acting differently, yer changelings aren't ya?! Where's the real Twilight and Rainbow?" Applejack said.

The two gasped. Things were getting worse for them, and they have to fix this fast. "No no no you got it all wrong Applejack!" "Twilight" said. "We're the real ones! Besides, we haven't heard about changelings since… forever!"

"That's what they always say! But Ah am not fallin' for that!" Applejack said, already in her battle stance. _Two versus one… let's even it out._ "Knuckles! Help me out 'ere! These two are imposters!"

"No, please! Just let us explain what really happened as to why we're acting like this!" "Rainbow" begged.

"Yeah Applejack, I think you should listen to them first. My arms hurt too much." Knuckles said, still sitting down by the tree.

Applejack groaned. "Fine."

"Rainbow" explained, "Okay, we were in the library, and there was a spell I, yes, me, casted on one of your apples. It was a spell that should've just increased its size, and it did, but when we took a bite out of it, something happened. I felt weak, and fainted, and I'm guessing the same happened to you?" She looked at "Twilight", who nodded in response. "When we both woke up, we were like this. We switched bodies. That's the truth Applejack." She looked at Applejack with a pleading look in her eyes.

Applejack saw in "Rainbow's" eyes no sign of deception or any misdeed. "Okay, then Ah believe ya."

The two just smiled in response.

"Ah'm pretty sure no changeling can make up such a story, and Ah know RD doesn't talk all smart." Applejack chuckled.

"Twilight" glared at her. "Hey!"

"Rainbow" smiled nervously and asked, "So, can we have that apple now?"

Applejack replied, "Sure sugarcube! Here!" She threw two apples to the Pegasus. "Just take two in case."

"Thanks Applejack!" "Rainbow" said with a smile. "We better get going. See you later AJ! You too Knuckles!"

Knuckles simply waved even if his arms were hurting.

Applejack stopped "Twilight" for awhile and asked, "So, how does it feel like to be the 'egghead'?" She smirked.

"Hmm, it's not that bad actually, but I want my body back! I wanna fly again!" She cried.

Applejack chuckled. "Don't worry sugarcube, ya two will return back to yer old selves! Ah'm sure of it!" She waved the two goodbye.


	3. First Case Scenario

"Hey Twilight, can I ask you something?" The lavender pony said.

"What is it Rainbow?" The cyan Pegasus said.

"What happened to Fluttershy and Pinkie? I know the same thing happened to them, right?"

"Yes."

"How long did it take you girls to solve it?"

"Hmm… I think it was…"

* * *

 _ **First Case Scenario  
**_

* * *

"So Twilight, what's this new spell you're doing?" An eager Pinkie Pie asked, her foreleg extended as she held a book.

Yet another experimentation was happening at the library.

"It's a teleportation spell. Hopefully it works!" The lavender mare said. Her horn started glowing, ready to cast the spell on the book.

"This is actually quite exciting." Fluttershy, who was beside Pinkie, said.

Twilight fired the beam and hit the book. The book was surrounded with the glow of her magic, but it wasn't teleporting as it should. Instead, it levitated, but Pinkie was still holding on to it.

Pinkie tried to let go of it, but her hoof was stuck. Somehow, the magic engulfed her too, and she started levitating too. Not that Pinkie Pie levitating wasn't normal. "Uhhh girls, this isn't how I usually float in the air! Help me!" She kept trying to pull her hoof away from the book.

Twilight panicked. "Uhh okay just hold on Pinkie! I'm gonna go look for another spell!" she quickly ran to the bookshelf, hoping to find the solution.

"That's what I'm trying NOT to do!" Pinkie replied, still attempting to pull herself from the book.

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy, who seemed to be in a trance for awhile, suddenly took action and helped Pinkie. She tried pulling the party pony's hoof from the book, but even with their combined strength, it was no use. The aura of magic surrounded the Pegasus too. This made their eye pupils shrink as they felt electricity run through their bodies.

Both of them collapsed to the ground, looking unconscious.

Twilight ran back, only to see what happened. "Oh no! Fluttershy?! Pinkie?! Wake up!" she nudged the two, but no response came. "No... what have I done…" her voice was shaky as she started tearing up. She sat down on the floor, looking very depressed.

Suddenly, she heard a groan. It was Pinkie. She quickly went beside her and helped her up. "I'm so sorry Pinkie! I shouldn't have done that…" she looked down at the floor.

"It's okay Twilight, but why are you calling me Pinkie?" the pink pony said.

Twilight looked up at her. "But you ARE Pinkie." _Please don't tell me you forgot your name…_

"No Twilight, it's me, Fluttershy." The pink pony said.

Twilight's pupils shrunk, but thought it was just a prank. "That's really funny Pinkie!" she laughed.

"But Twilight, I really AM Flutter-" the pony noticed her coat was colored pink. Her eyes widened. She touched her mane, and it felt different to her. She gasped. "I-I-I-I'm Pinkie?" She also noticed her voice sounded higher and generally louder than usual.

Twilight's eyes widened and she gasped. "A-are you telling me this isn't a prank?"

"Pinkie Pie" said, "Oh Twilight, I would never do such a thing." It was rather unusual for those words to come out from the party pony.

The yellow Pegasus groaned. Twilight helped her up. "Flutter- I-I mean Pinkie? Are you alright?"

"Fluttershy" said, "Yeah I'm alright, so what happened? Did it work? Maybe it teleported to the bakery!" she grinned.

Twilight was startled. It was really strange for her to see the usually shy Pegasus to act like this.

"Fluttershy" noticed her voice. "Why does my voice sound soft?" She did the same thing "Pinkie" did. "Well, it's not so bad." She smiled. "And I have wings too!" She took it much better than "Pinkie".

 _Okay, calm down Twilight. You can solve this._ She got a book from the bookshelf, one with information about spells. She did a fast scan through the pages, hoping to find the right spell for the situation as fast as possible. After flipping through more pages, she found a spell that seemed to reverse the effects of an accident during a transportation spell. "Okay, the spell may fix the following accidental occurrences: Accidental object merging, Abnormal growth in the object's mass, an accidental black hole?!" Then she finally found it. "Yes! It also fixes accidental body switching." She learned the spell as quick as she can and finally casted it on the two.

A bright purple aura surrounded the two ponies, and soon they collapsed yet again. After a while, they woke up.

"What happened? Did it work?" The yellow Pegasus rubber her eyes.

"Umm Fluttershy?"

"What is it Twilight?" But the question came from the party pony.

Twilight gasped. She got the book again. She was sure she read it right. Then she noticed the bottom part that had a ridiculously small bunch of words. She squinted her eyes just to read it clearly. "Warning: There is a fifty percent chance that this will not work. If it doesn't, please wait for an hour or more until the spell can be done again."

"Umm what's gonna happen if it's under an hour?" The pink pony asked.

Twilight shared the same question as "Pinkie", and she saw another bunch of words that were as small as the first warning. _Seriously, why put warnings with the text size as small as this?! And how did they even get to write as small as this and still make their hoofwriting readable?_ "If the spell is casted under an hour from the previous casting failure, the pony who casted it may get some strange problems." Twilight couldn't help but to trust the book. She didn't want to take the risk and possibly make matters worse. "I guess we'll have to wait for an hour then."

"What are we gonna do now?" The pink pony asked.

The yellow Pegasus giggled. "Let's play some games!" She grinned.

Twilight sighed. "This is gonna be one long hour…"


End file.
